


天地人間

by notthechosenone



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Spoiler for Ep7, different kinda of ppl, 官方你為什麼要這樣對我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: ep7後隔天上學，藍曆預設。沒有糖Is not the skateboard that Langa gave up.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	天地人間

**Author's Note:**

> 我不好

曆想想其實他，他跟藍加這樣也沒什麼不好，自己的確追不上那也不是藍加的錯，說到底他跟藍加是不一樣的人，也許藍加不懂自己的恐懼、但他也不會理解藍加的興奮。

＿  
隔天去學校時藍加鑽了一肚子的話想說，他在房間沙盤推演，算劃著句句道歉開口要跟曆說。但曆總是他們間主動的那個。

是曆把滑板往了他的方向摔、是曆對愛抱夢提出了挑戰、也是曆在那個雨夜像他展露了卡在兩人間那不對等的敲敲板。

所以也是曆先一步開了口。

紅髮男孩把包包放在自己的座位上，看起來有點靦腆但是又抱有距離感地張嘴道：

「抱歉。」他抓抓頭，昨天我有點太激動了，他說。聲音又帶回那股輕快，是在經歷過昨天的雨夜對峙後，藍加才發現曆這段時間來一直都是這種隱著壓抑的自在，是他未曾注意到的碎光黯淡地閃爍著。

藍加不知如何是好，他應該要開口的，就跟他在昨天晚上應該要上前去追在雨夜中特顯單薄的男孩一樣。但他沒有，曆總是有辦法搶先他一步。

「我是很擔心你的安危...一開始的時候。」

曆抓抓下巴，露出那抹笑，他的髮帶有點歪了。讓藍加想到他跟愛抱夢比的時候包上的繃帶。那時候的曆帶著血，但表情比不上現下萬分之一的破碎。

要是他有辦法抓住曆像是在宮古島時那般就好了，藍加想。一切牽扯到滑板的都是如此簡單，對藍加來說；一切牽扯到曆的都是如此複雜。  
曆繼續說道。

「但後來發現除此之外我，我...慌了。不只怕你受傷，可能也怕你離我越來越遠吧。這樣挺自私的。作為朋友，我只想到我自己而已。」

「對不起。」

藍加開始耳鳴，五十音散百碎片成了千個單音節。他聽不懂也無法吸收。

「我想你跟愛抱夢比的話會學到很多的，擅自拿我倆的友情去對你做要求實在不應該。」

「我還是不認為你該跟愛抱夢比，但那是我的想法。」他抓了抓頭。

「畢竟滑板就是要滑得開心啊，」曆笑了，太陽掛回了天頂，但曬不乾昨夜雨地蔭葉下的潮濕。

「如果對你來說那樣子的悸動是開心的話，那對我來說就是你該滑滑板的方式，這不是我能阻止的。」

_是我自己追不上。_

藍加聽到了。晚了些時刻但是他聽到了。這幾個字句語寫曆緊縮的肩膀上，淌手腕隱約能看到的傷痕上，說在他免強的笑容間，在打在自己聚光燈沒照上的陰暗角落邊。

他要開口了，就是這個時候。

「我會幫你加油的，別輸啊。」曆的聲音宏亮，連前幾天有點令人窒息的尾音都不見蹤影。藍加討厭這個聲音。他不要曆對自己有所隱藏，他不要曆從自己身邊退開，他不要曆像是在其他人前武裝著一樣對自己架起防線。

「板子有事要找我啊。」曆繼續道，「畢竟要是我害你跑不好可壞了我名聲呢。」

＿  
曆很緊張，說他著有個朋友之前重傷放棄滑板。那時候藍加稟告他，用那理所當然的口氣說道： _我就算受傷了也不會不滑滑板的。_  
＿  
藍加意識到了，他放棄的不是滑板。

**Author's Note:**

> 好疼，但是很紮實。比起意氣用事的吵架，這種彼此不適合越行越遠更使我恐懼。


End file.
